King (OOO)
The mysterious was Eiji Hino's predecessor who orchestrated the creation of the Greeed so that he would achieve godhood as the . He is also an ancestor to Kousei Kougami. Personality ﻿According to the Kamen Rider OOO novel, the first OOO was similar to his descendant but even more malicious. He was a power-hungry greedy king that had a who desired to become a god and in order to achieve his goal, he had four alchemists create the Core Medals, which manifested themselves as the Greeed, and the OOO Driver in order to harness the power of the Medals. He went as far as to betray his own allies in order to obtain what he wanted; first by turning the alchemists into Cell Medals and then taking his partner Ankh's Core Medals by force. Similar to his descendant Kousei Kougami, he also has a habit of shouting "Happy Birthday" as seen when he took the Greeeds' Core Medals during their birth. Abilities The King possessed the same equipment and abilities as Eiji, the only difference was that his OOO Scanner had a deeper voice and he also had the tenth set of each Core Medal which seemed to be stronger than most of Eiji's Medals. This is proven as he managed to defeat the Greeds in their full form at once. Unlike Eiji, who possessed no selfish desires, the king's self-centered desires made him descend further into insanity with each transformation. History ﻿The First Kamen Rider OOO was a greedy king of a mysterious lost European civilization, who wanted power more than anything else. Having Gara and three other alchemists create life through the Core Medals which became the Greeed, beings of living desire. When he no longer needed the alchemists, the king turned them into Cell Medals, not knowing that Gara's consciousness is still intact. After he witnesses the birth of the Greeeds, he says “Happy Birthday!” as he takes their Core Medals. Ankh joins up with the other Greeeds and agrees to take down the King together, in order to retrieve their Core Medals. The King was insanely strong and controlled a large portion of Europe. He used the combos very efficiently; with Gatakiriba, he cloned himself and destroyed neighboring countries and their armies. He used Tajadol’s flight to his advantage and burned down villages that tried to oppose him. With Latoratah’s speed, he infiltrated enemy camps and strikes quickly. He used Sagohzo and Shauta to cause earthquakes and tsunamis to take down the Spanish Armada. The Greeeds finally managed to get their Core Medals back, but even when they were in their full form they couldn’t defeat the King. In order to defeat him, they resorted to using Yummies created from the King’s greed. Uva, Kazari and Mezool creates the Cockroach, Lion and Whale Yummies, a group of Yummies who were almost as strong as a fully restored Greeed thanks of the King’s strong greed. But none of that was enough as Ankh reveals that he was working with the King all along, but the King betrays Ankh and leads up to all of them being sealed and took their cores by force. He scanned all thirty Core Medal types at once in an attempt to gain their power through the OOO Scanner, which he thought could fulfill his desire to become a living god. However, this became his undoing. The power was too great for him to handle and the First OOO turned into the stone coffin, and the four Greeed: Uva, Kazari, Gamel, Mezool, along with Ankh's right forearm became sealed in. The OOO Driver, the very thing that the greedy king sought to gain power from, became the lock of the coffin itself. In the Final Stage, it is revealed that his soul was travelling in parallel worlds after his death. In order to regain his original power of OOO, he sealed every OOO in each parallel world and became the ruler of the World of Putotyra. He uses a gold medal to teleport Eiji Hino, the last OOO from the World of Tatoba, a.k.a. the main timeline world, to the World of Putotyra. King assumes the form of OOO PuToTyra Combo to gain the trust of Eiji, and reveals his true identity after gathering other Greeed. He battles Eiji in his Greeed form and gains an advantage until Ankh grabs the medals from him and the other Greeed. He is ultimately defeated by 8 OOO after Eiji releases all the other OOO from the seal. Ruler (King).png|Ruler of World of Putotyra Putotyra (King).png|King assumes PuToTyra Combo Greed (King).png|Greeed form of King Video Games Appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record In this game, the first Kamen Rider OOO was revived by a scientist. But, OOO becomes wild and rampaged, like when Eiji was possessed by the purple Core Medals. Thus, he rebelled against his own creator. He serves as the main antagonist of the game. Combos Kamen Rider OOO's forms are called . By scanning the Core Medals in the OOO Driver with the O Scanner a second time after transforming, OOO can unleash the Combo's finishing attack. Statistics: *'Height': 194 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 15 t. *'Maximum jump height': 190 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. , known as the , is the main combination that is always used by Kamen Rider OOO using the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals. As Tatoba Combo, OOO is armed with the Tora Claw gauntlets, and can transform his legs into Batta Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. This Combo is also the most balanced in speed and power. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after jumping high up through the Batta Legs, OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that are formed, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medals. When passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tora Medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Batta Medal gives an aura with legs. An artistic depiction of the King's Tatoba Combo shows him with a cape, a gauntlet similar to the Taja Spinner and a sword similar to the Medajaribur. Appearances : OOO Episode 9 (flashback) - Gatakiriba= Gatakiriba Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 204 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 6 t. *'Kicking Power: '''16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 200 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.2 sec. , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: '''Kuwagata', Kamakiri, & Batta. As Gatakiriba Combo, OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself known as the , shoot lightning from its horns, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high up with the Batta Legs. Gatakiriba Combo's jumping height is 10 meters longer than Tatoba Combo, although its punching power is slightly weaker, its weight is 13 kg. heavier than Tatoba Combo. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. However, Eiji claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. Appearance : OOO Episode 9 (flashback) - Latorartar= Latorartar Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 7 t. *'Kicking Power:' 11 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.222 milliseconds , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's yellow combination, using the powers of Kazari's Core Medals: Lion, Tora, and Cheetah. As Latorartar Combo, OOO can emit an infrared light called the , which is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tora Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Latorartar Combo to perform the . Also, Latorartar Combo's running speed is faster than Accel Trial, although it sports weaker armor and greater agility, this Combo is better suited for high speed movement. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delivering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. The name of this Combo has been variably written as "Latorartah" and "Latoratar" in various print materials. Appearance : OOO Episode 9 (flashback) - Sagohzo= Sagohzo Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205cm *'Rider Weight:' 110kg Ablity Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking power:' 10.5t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 55m *'Maximum Running Speed:'100m/6.5s , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's gray combination, using the powers of Gamel's Core Medals: Sai, Gorilla, and Zou. As Sagohzo Combo, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Sai Head, able to perform the attack by firing the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and also create powerful shock-waves by banging his chest through the Gorilla Arms, and cause minor earthquakes with the Zou Legs, including a powerful drop attack called the . Although Sagohzo Combo is the toughest and strongest of the first five Full Combos, its jumping height is considered to be weaker and it has the slowest running speed. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where OOO manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge. Appearance : OOO Episode - Shauta= Shauta Combo Statistics *'Length': 203cm *'Weight': 88 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''3.5t *'Kicking power: 8t *'''Maximum Jump Height: 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6s , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals: Shachi, Unagi, and Tako Core Medals. As Shauta Combo, OOO excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body like Kamen Rider BLACK RX as the Bio Rider. It is armed with the Denki Unagi Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the . The Tako Legs allow Shauta Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits. Although Shauta Combo is better well-suited for underwater combat, its also very weaker than the other combos due to its punching and kicking power, but it has fantastic flexibility. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Tako Legs to form a drill to burst through the opponent. Appearance : OOO Episode - Tajadol= Tajadol Combo Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''10t *'Kicking power: 15t **'Prominence Drop: '''150t *'Maximum Jump Height: 160m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: Taka, Kujaku, and Condor. This combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the Taka Head becomes the , with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Taka Head, and the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominent. As Tajadol Combo, OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly, project Core Medal-like energy at its opponents, shoot streams of fire and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the . Tajadol is shown to have an increase in power, speed, and defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condor Legs splitting apart, on the target. - PuToTyra= PuToTyra Combo Statistics: *'Length:' 205 cm. *'Weight:' 95 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power:' 10.5 tons *'Kicking power:' 20 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 210 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 3.3 sec. , also known as the , is OOO's purple combination accessed by the Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno Core Medals. Along with Tajadol Combo, Putotyra is easily one of the most powerful Combos in OOO's arsenal. Putotyra Combo has much higher kicking power, jumping height, and running speed than Tajadol Combo, along with marginally higher punching power. It is also capable of destroying or damaging Core Medals, making this Combo more dangerous and destructive. In this form, OOO uses wings on the Ptera Head, called the , to fly, as well as to freeze the opponent with a blast of icy air. The horns on the Tricera Shoulders, called the , can stretch into various lengths according to Kings's command. The claws on the Tyranno Legs, called the , enhance his kicking. He can also combine the thigh armor to form a tail, called the , that can give off a devastating blow. Unlike the other combos, Putotyra Combo causes most of the OOO armor to become white and cannot form a mismatch with the other Core Medals, as the purple Medals are made in nature as the antithesis of desire, negating the power of the other Core Medals. The O Scanner announces this Combo by the long name of rather than just "Putotyra". Also, like Tajadol Combo, this Combo has its own weapon; an axe/bazooka-hybrid called the Medagabryu. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the . When activated, OOO uses his Tricera Shoulders' Wind Stingers to stab his opponents in the shoulders to hold them in place, while he uses his Ptera Head's External Fins to freeze them immediately after, and the Tyranno Legs' Tail Divider to finish them off by smashing them into frozen shards. This form is exclusive to the Kamen Rider OOO: Final Stage. - Kyoryu Greed= Kyoryu Greed *'Height:' 211 cm *'Weight:' 127 kg Powers and Abilities ;Greeed Powers :After his appearance as OOO Putotyra Combo, he then revealed himself to OOO, Birth, and Proto Birth to be King (the original Kamen Rider OOO), and took the form as the Kyoryu Greeed in the World of PuToTyra. :;Yummy Creation ::A Greeed himself, King can create Yummies by placing a Cell Medal into a Medal Insert Slot. Like Giru, instead of using humans to make Yummies, his are made using inanimate objects that represent the end of a desire, such as broken dreams. :;Cell Medal Transmutation ::Maki can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals. :;Pyrokinesis ::King can launch purple blasts of flames from his hands. :;Aerokinesis ::King can fire the same purple wind-like attack that Eiji Greeed demonstrates. :;Core Medal Elimination ::Like the Medagaburyu Axe, the Kyoryu Greeed has the ability to damage, if not completely destroy, the Core Medals of the other Greeed. This form is exclusive to the Kamen Rider OOO: Final Stage. }} Notes * Rather fittingly, OOO can simply be pronounced as Oh, which is the Japanese word for King. *The King is completely different from Eiji: Whereas the former tried to use the power of OOO to take over the world, Eiji instead uses his strength to protect it, using the powers of the Medals to stop wars and give people hope for a new life. *His Greeed form in the Stageshow is a combination of the Kyoryu Greeed and the Eiji Greeed, this is fitting because he is meant to be a foil to both Maki and Eiji. He wanted power for himself and "only" himself while Eiji sought power to help everyone "except" himself, and King never wanted his reign to end whereas Maki sought to end "everything". *When posing as the OOO of the World of Putotyra, the King as well masqueraded his voice to resemble Eiji. His true voice in fact resembles those of Kousei Kougami, his own descendant. Although Shu Watanabe is confirmed to voice him as Putotyra Combo, whether Takashi Ukaji voiced him as his Greeed form or not is unknown. Appearances Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:OOO Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Spin-off media Characters Category:Villains Category:Riders without identities Category:Rider Creator Category:OOO Characters Category:Deceased Category:Greeed